Kailani
Kailani is a Pokemon Trainer from Dewford Town, she is the daughter of Dewford Town's Gym Leader Brawly and Pokemon Coordinator Brittanie Miller. She currently resides in Dewford Town but travels to the other various towns in Hoenn either to visit friends or go surfing if the town has a beach. History Kailani was born about 5 years after the Groudon/Kyogre and Rayquaza events, she was born in Hoenn and for the most part stayed there. Growing up she watched her father run the gym and watched her mother do Pokemon Contests, while she thought what her parents did was cool she didn't really see herself wanting to do the same thing. The one thing that her dad does that she also enjoyed doing was surfing, she soon realized she was really good at it and rarely fell off despite being completely new to it. Soon enough she was spending more time being in the ocean swimming or surfing than being on land, she also attributed this to the fact that when on land she seemed to be a lot more clumsy than she was in the water. She often travels to Mossdeep and Rustboro to visit her friends depending on which city they are currently in, she also goes to show Steven any progress her Beldum has made since it was a gift from him and she wants to show him how much she loves and cares for it. Since she loves surfing she also travels to any city that has a beach to see if there are any good waves there for surfing, also wanting to see if anyone can keep up with her on the waves. When she isn't surfing she likes to try to help out Steven or Jasper when they go into caves but she ends up causing problems for them Personality Kailani is always happy go lucky and fairly relaxed, she loves to be helpful but she is quite clumsy so more often than not she ends up causing more problems for the person she is trying to help, she is more confident when she is out in the ocean swimming or surfing Appearance Kailani has tan skin and long light blue hair that she keeps in twintails that reach her waist tied with ribbons that look like part of a shiny Milotic's tail. She wears a blue long sleeve shirt with a large hole on each shoulder, a black sleeveless vest, a pair of light blue shorts, thigh high black socks and a pair of blue converse sneakers. When she receives her Megastone she has it put onto her favorite pair of goggles. Character Relationships Brawly: Kailani's father whom she loves very much, she loves to go surfing with him whenever she can. Despite her respect for him she isn't sure if she wants to follow in his footsteps and become a gym leader Brittanie Miller: Kailani's mother, she loves her as much as she loves her father, she likes to help her mother prepare for contests but she doesn't know if she would want to get into contests like her mother. Her mother tries to constantly dress her up in cute or stylish clothes but Kailani isn't all that interested with it and just lets it happen Steven Stone: Kailani's godfather as well as a good friend of her parents and someone she really looks up to, she often goes to him for advice for caring for her Beldum and likes to go exploring with him Samantha Walker: Kailani's godmother and her mother's best friend, Kailani finds it funny that Samantha can get along with her dad's over the top enthusiasm in fitness. While she respects Samantha's drive to prioritize other people over herself, she does tend to worry about her Jasper Stone: Kailani's childhood friend and also her best friend. She looks up to him because of his maturity and how he knows what he wants to do in life, she enjoys seeing him light up when he is working on something or when something catches his interest. She loves to try and help him but more often than not ends up causing more problems for him Lapis Stone: Kailani's other childhood friend as well as Jasper's younger sister, she notices that her and Jasper tend to have more stuff happen to them whenever Lapis is around but she never thinks too much of it Pokemon Hekili (Pikachu/Alolan Raichu) ♀: Kailani's first pokemon, she received her in Alola Pekelo (Beldum/Metagross): Given to her by Steven Pualei (Comfey) ♀: Nākoa (Mienfoo/Mienshao) ♂: Kaiea (Wailmer/Wailord) ♀: Piʻilani (Dratini/Dragonite) ♀: Trivia -Kailani got her first pokemon during a trip to Alola, she got a Pikachu that eventually evolved into an Alolan Raichu -Kailani's clothes were made/picked out by her mother since she doesn't really care what she wears since she spends most of her time in the ocean surfing -When she was younger she had a crush on Steven -She is actually pretty dense when it comes to romance and recognizing romantic feelings/gestures -She will have her Wailord make waves so she and her dad can surf -She is a surprisingly good cook -While on land she is quite clumsy often tripping over things, but while in the water surfing she is amazing and rarely falls off her surfboard -Because of her clumsiness, when her Beldum evolves to Metang and later into Metagross it will place her on its back so she can ride around on it and will be less likely to fall -She likes to call Jasper "Jas" and in return he calls her "Lani", she doesn't let a lot of people call her by that nickname -Her parents encouraged her to go out on a journey to experience a bunch of different things, so when she hears that Jasper and Lapis are also going on a journey she decides they should travel together